In general, although it is ancient, TCP/IP architecture (for transmission control protocol/Internet protocol) is widely used in a great number of heterogeneous types of equipment. IP is at level 3 of the OSI model and assures the interconnections of the networks, and TCP corresponds to level 4 of the OSI model and effectively offers a connection-oriented transport service. However, users of the TCP/IP network must upgrade to the OSI (open system interconnection) architecture, which allows the interconnection and possible interaction of heterogeneous systems with a view to achieving distributed applications. Nevertheless, rapid growth of the market for local area networks has led to major recovery on the part of TCP/IP protocols, sometimes to the detriment of OSI protocols. For these various reasons, these two types of networks must necessarily coexist, and in certain cases it is therefore useful to be able to take an application that runs in a TCP/IP network and make it run in an OSI/CO (connection-oriented) network. Until now, it is known that adopting an application from one environment to another, that is, from a TCP/IP network to an OSI/CO network, had the disadvantage of being an unwieldy operation to which a great amount of time had to be devoted, and hence is an operation that involves additional cost. In fact, for a standard TCP/IP application of the FTP (file transfer protocol), Telnet (virtual terminal management), RPC (remote procedure call) or DCE (distributed computing environment) type to be able to be run on OSI, the source code has to be taken up and updated or modified, then all the calls have to be run through in reverse order, the primitives have to be called, and then addressing has to be redone, and because such an operation was especially tedious and complicated, it was used little if at all.